Love Hurts-Doesn't It?
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: LIAM&ELEKTRA OR LIAM&CARMEN WHO'S A BETTER COUPLE? YOU DECIDE AFTER READING THIS STORY COMPLETE REVIEW TO SAY WHO YOU LIKE!
1. What's Happened?

**HI I'M BEX. I WRITE STORIES FOR CSI:MIAMI, AUSTIN AND ALLY, TRACY BEAKER RETURNS AND YOUNG DRACULA(HENCE MY NAME) SO YEAH THIS IS MY TRACY BEAKER RETURNS STORY ABOUT LIAM AND ELEKTRA AND HOW THEY START DATING. BUT ALL GOES WRONG WHEN LIAM FALLS FOR CARMEN! SO READ!**

* * *

Elektra was crying in the garden so Liam went up to see what was wrong with her. "What do you want?" Elektra asked in her charming self(!).

"Nothing, it's just, you're crying, you never cry." Liam responded he took a white sheet of soft paper and gave it to her. It was tissue.

"Thanks. Well you're the first one to see me cry..." she said. He took the tissue of her and started dabbing her eyes softly then he put her hair behind her ears. She started looking anxious and asked him why he was doing it.

"You look pretty when you cry. You should cry often." He said to cheer her up. She looked and him and signaled 'Thanks' with her lips and he said "You're welcome." they both locked eyes at each other then went in for a kiss. Elektra liked this. She liked it a lot. Liam also liked this. He liked it a lot.

They quickly went back but they realised what they were doing felt nice so they went in for round two. In between breaths, "I...Urm...Thank...You...For...Cheering...Me...Up" Elektra was saying but Liam put his finger to her lips and continued kissing. Both of them didn't realise that Harry was watching them with Jeff so Harry ran back to the house and told everybody...

"LIAM AND ELEKTRA ARE KISSING!" He shouted through the house. Liam and Elektra stopped kissing because they heard commotion in the house and went to investigate, separately.

"What's the hell's going on?" Liam asked his best friend, Frank. Frank started laughing and soon some of the other kids started laughing at Liam and Elektra when she entered.

"Harry saw you two kissing!" Carmen said. "So Elektra, was it good?" she started giggling with Lily.

"Where's that little muppet?!" Elektra shouted. Harry stepped out from behind a giggling Sapphire. He looked guilty and seemed like he didn't mean to get Elektra and Liam laughed at. Liam took a couple of steps back and ran upstairs to his bedroom and locked it.

"Sorry." said Harry.

"Shh, sweetie, you don't have to apologise!" Sapphire said.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE THAT? WELL KEEP READING**


	2. This Happened

**Chapter 2 of this story so enjoy!**

* * *

Elektra looked around for Liam. Did he use her? In his room, Liam was pacing around and he was confused. Did he actually like Elektra? Elektra decided to ignore all the children who were laughing around her. Tracy saw the dried tears on Elektra's face and decided that she shouldn't involve herself due to Elektra being mean before.

"Alright, guys! Stop it. Elektra, come with me." Tracy said. Elektra followed Tracy to her room and sat down. Tracy gave her a tissue and she accepted it. "So, what's up?" Tracy asked Elektra. Elektra took something out of her pocket and showed it to Tracy who started reading what was on it. Tracy started, "_Dear Mandy Elektra Perkins, we are sorry to inform you that your mother, Marilyn has sadly passed away. We know that you wouldn't care but we still love and care for you. We understand that you have made your decision that you don't want to come back to us but we hope you will cherish us in your heart. Love from Melissa and your father, Bernard._" Tracy finished reading. "I'm so sorry." was all she could say, she hugged Elektra and this time, she didn't flinch away.

* * *

Liam heard his best friend, Frank, at the door and unlocked it so he could come in. Frank was confused and angry. "Why did you kiss her? I thought we said bros before gals." He said.

"She was upset, I thought she needed some comfort but then she looked pretty, I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry." Liam replied. He held his hand out so they could do their little handshake and Frank accepted it and started laughing.

"I thought she hated you. So how was it like kissing a girl?" He asked and Liam laughed. They went downstairs and everyone were not laughing anymore. Liam was kind of the leader of the pack so if they made fun of him they would get punished or humiliated they all smiled kindly and wandered off to do what they were doing.

"So, you and Elektra? Come on Liam! You can do better." Sapphire said she laughed and patted Liam on the back. Carmen came and said to Liam that Elektra and Tracy were talking but she didn't want him to go and see her.

"Do you know why she was crying because she did seem very upset earlier..." Carmen started and Liam shrugged and went off with Frank. Carmen wanted to follow Liam. She liked him because he was kind, good-looking and cunning. But she thought that someone like him wouldn't go for a girl like her. Everyone were going to the dining room for lunch and Tracy and Elektra were still in Tracy's room talking. Carmen hoped that Elektra wouldn't come down so Liam could fall in love with her.

* * *

**Did you like that? I didn't know the structure of the story so I thought about it for weeks sorry for not doing this chapter earlier! Hope you like it xx**


	3. Am I two-timing?

"I never meant to kiss you, I just thought that it would make you better...Why were you even crying? I mean, it's none of my business but I'm asking out of curiosity" Liam asked Elektra who was starting to get angry.

"You really shouldn't have kissed me, Liam. I don't even know why I kissed you back! I don't even like you! I had family problems and you're right, it's none of your business." Eelktra replied she started to highlight her hair blue and put make-up on, trying to ignore Liam.

"Well, OK, bye then." Liam left Elektra's room and bumped into Carmen on the stairs. She was crying also. 'What's up with girls crying?' Liam thought. "What's up with you?" Liam asked Carmen, who made her way upstairs to her room. Liam followed. "So, why are you crying Carm?" He asked again.

"I'm crying because I really like this guy but I don't think he likes me like the way I do him..." Carmen said, she wiped her tears on her hankie and it stained with black mascara. Liam looked at the mascara on the hankie and sighed.

"Then ask the guy out and if he says yes then he likes you but if he says no then the world doesn't end, OK?" Liam replied and smiled to make Carmen happier. Carmen had a twinkle in her eyes and smiled at Liam.

"Will you go out with me?" She asked and before he could reply their lips had locked together. Her eyes closed but his open. Liam waited till she was done kissing him to say something but the kiss had seemed to go on for ages. At last, Carmen drew back and smiled at a worried Liam he smiled a feeble smile. "So?" Carmen prompted.

"Er, OK?" Liam said more like a question. Carmen squealed and hugged him.

"OK, our date is tomorrow at 3pm at the park, it's a picnic! I've always wanted a picnic for my first date! Yay!" Carmen squeaked and ran out her room, Liam had no idea of what had just happened in the space of two minutes.

* * *

"Erm, Liam?" Elektra asked and Liam turned to face her, he took of his headphones and chucked them on his bed which was covered in Man U players on his duvet. "Will you go out with me? Not like a date or anything, just two frenemies hanging out." she continued. Liam had a bewildered expression and was very confused.

"Sure. Is tomorrow at 2pm OK for you?" He asked Elektra. She immediately nodded her head and smiled and left the room. What was going on? Two girls had asked him out in a matter of 10 minutes space. Was this a prank or trick? Was he the little piggy in the middle and they were tossing his brain and heart to and fro, him trying to retrieve them? Only one way to find out, go out with them and ask.

* * *

**Soz that this was really short. Well, keep reading for the next chapter which will be out in a couple or days or weeks or so... also read my other stories if i havn't updated this and rate my story.**


	4. Nah, I'm not two-timing

**A/N: Just gunna roll into this, I know you've been waiting for this moment to happen!**

* * *

"Where are you going Liam?" Frank asked his best friend who seemed to be getting dressed for a date.

"Out with Elektra." Liam replied. Frank's eyes widened in shock. "Yes, Elektra, I just wanna know why she wants to go out with me. One minute she hates me the next, she wants to kiss my head off. Girls are so unpredictable!" Liam said.

"But you're going out with Carmen today as well!" Frank said. "You're two-timing them. Girls don't like that!"

"First of all, the only date I have is with Carmen. I'm only just hanging out with Elektra, there's no harm in that right?" Liam replied.

"Yeah, no harm. Well good luck" Frank said.

"Yeah, I'm gunna need it." Liam said then left.

* * *

"Hey, you like nice." Liam said the minute Elektra set foot out of the house. He held his hand out and she willingly took it squeezing his fingers lightly.

"Same to you. Well, we could go round the park and head back home in thirty minutes." Elektra said. Liam nodded and let her lead the way. They got to the park and saw two birds perching really close together. Liam thought this was a sign and let go of her hand. "Ooh, ice cream, come on" Elektra grabbed his hand again and jogged to the the van. After getting ice cream Liam forced himself to talk.

"Why did you want to go out?" Liam asked. Elektra stared into his brown-grey eyes and sighed.

"Mike said that I should make friends, not threaten them so the first person to make peace with was you because everybody thinks you're their leader. If I can be nice to you, people would be nice to me." Elektra sighed again. She chucked her ice cream cone into the bin and walked off.

"Well, you don't have to use people, for starters." Liam said as he caught up with her, she stared into his eyes angrily. "Hey, don't bite my head off. Just get to know people like you are now with me. Then people might like you better?"

"How do people like someone like you. You're a cheat..." Elektra said and Liam grinned, "A theif...and a clown." Liam stopped grinning at that.

"Well because I treat them better than you do. Just saying...Should we go back?" Liam asked. Elektra smiled and pulled him along.

"Might as well..." Already leading him back their street. This wasn't a date which Liam was happy for. It was just two 'friends' hanging out. He hoped Carmen didn't know about this and Frank kept his mouth shut.

* * *

The moment Liam entered, Carmen dragged him back out with a picnic basket heading straight for the park he and Elektra had just came from. People are going to think he's two-timing!

"I can NOT believe this is our first date Lilee!" Carmen squealed as they made their way to the park; back in Liam's view.

"Lilee? I don't like that, no offence... Liam's just fine." Liam said trying to ignore the pain Carmen was doing by digging her nails into his arm. She hit him lightly.

"If we're going to be girlfriend and boyfriend..." Boyfriend?! Liam would NOT ever be Carmen's boyfriend. "...we have to have nicknames. I cant call you Lily because my best friend's called that. So I called you Lilee as in Leelee. Fine. You can be HoneyBun." Liam's eyes widened and he shook Carmen off.

"Look, let's just get this over and done with. No nicknames. This is our first (hopefully last) date." Liam said hoping she didn't hear his side comment.

"Fine... How about Lambiam?" Carmen tried. She just really annoyed him right there and then. He stopped and faced her.

"No! I'm going back home." He walked on and left a shocked Carmen standing behind him. She then decided to walk back near the pace he was going at.

* * *

**Soz this was short. My eyes are stinging and I hoped to get it finished today which I have Yay! I had to go near onions! Please review who you should think date! Next chapter at the end of this week and I will make another date for the fav couple!**

**Are you a Larmen fan or Lektra fan? YOU VOTE, YOU MAKE IT HAPPEN!**


	5. Kiss-Part One

**Ok, most of you loved the Lektra pairing so this is a little gift for you! I apologise for not updating in a while. I had writer's block and needed to update my other stories. I apologise dearly for fans of this story and other stories that I haven't updated as well. Hope you can forgive me x**

* * *

"Hey Liam!" Elektra said, entering the living room. Liam looked up from his sports magazine and smiled lightly.

"Hey." Was his simple reply. Elektra felt a little disheartened but didn't show it. This was Liam for goodness sake! Of course, he would want to _keep his cool_.

"So... Whatcha reading?" She asked, casually even thought it was quite clear due to the footballers on the front page and the title saying, 'SPORTS NEWS'.

"Oh, this sports magazine. Apparently, Robin Van Persie is being sold to Man-U. Can you believe that?! He is soo good. Arsenal was stupid to give him to us." Liam said intrigued that the girl in front of him wanted to know what he was reading.

"I support Chelsea. Man-U are so crap!" Elektra said, scoffing and looking to the side. Liam stood up in shock.

"Say that again." He said. Elektra didn't waste any time in saying those four words again. Liam attacked her with his fingers and she shot around the room, laughing and begging him to get off her. "Say, 'Man-U are better than Chelsea'!" Liam said, tickling her.

"Never!" Elektra said. Liam gently pushed her onto the sofa and continued to tickle her, not realising his position. Their lips were inches away and she still was chuckling lightly since Liam stopped his tickling attack.

"Say it." He whipsered, looking at her cherry lips.

"Man-U are better than Chelsea." She whispered, softly. Liam leaned down to close the gap between them but they heard a clear of a throat and immediately jumped off the sofa, blushing to see Carmen standing there.

"This is why you didn't want to continue our date." Carmen said, hurt. Liam sighed and Elektra looked at him, confused.

"Carmen, I never even wanted to go out with you. You were upset so I said the first word to make you happy. The way you kept going on about our 'celebrity name' drove me crazy. Carm, you're a great girl but I'm not the one for you." Liam admitted, honestly. Carmen looked between Elektra and Liam and a tear rolled down her face.

"I hate you!" She shouted, running out and upstairs to her room.

"I'm sorry, Elektra." Liam apologised. Elektra sighed and smiled, softly.

"It's ok. She was upset and you wanted to cheer her up. Anyway, 'celebrity name' what's up with that?" She said, trying to cheer up the mood. They both laughed and didn't realise that they were getting closer to each other. Liam pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her. She responded by putting her arms around his neck and pushed him against her. This was totally bittersweet love.

* * *

**So liked that? Ok keep reviewing your favourite pair out of Larmen and Lektra and review what you thought about this chapter. If Larmen fans want me to do a kiss scene between them then review! I'll decide the best next stage of the story. Remember, this is in your hands! I'm expecting to see about 5 reviews when I next check this story otherwise I wont update and probz delete the story. Sorry for the dramatic option but it stands.**


End file.
